The use of virtualized server environments has grown rapidly, and accordingly, the storage requirements needed to back the virtualized server environments have also grown rapidly. One solution to meeting the increased storage needs for the virtualized server environments is to simply purchase more storage capacity, This solution, however, can be very expensive.
Furthermore, this solution does not address the further complication that memory is often purchased for individual software applications run in the virtualized server environments. The purchased memory for a specific application is thereafter separated and isolated from use by other applications. As a result, the total available memory in the virtualized server environments is often fragmented, thereby creating inefficient silos in the available server memories.